The speed with which a security gate can safely open and close is dependent on the length and mass of the gate. The safe speed is inversely proportional to the length and mass of the gate. A swinging gate eight feet in length and of moderate mass can safely open and close in eight seconds. However, a gate 16 feet in length can only safety open and close in 13 seconds or more. To attempt to force a gate to open or close at speed faster than the safe speed subjects it to stress and forces that could damage the gate or injure those in the vicinity of the gate.
One of the disadvantages of a movable security gate or barrier is that every time one has to pass through it they have to wait for it to open or close. Additionally, having to go through a security gate or barrier numerous times during a short time period such as during anyone day can be tedious and frustrating since one has to stop and wait for the gate to open or close. Attempts to speed up movement of the gate can result in a dangerous situation if the gate is moving too fast. As noted above excessive speed of movement of the gate can put stress on the gate and cause it to malfunction or break. Also, excessive speed of movement for a gate can create dangerous situations that can cause injury to those in the vicinity of the gate or passing through the opening the gate covers.
In the past to avoid a security gate installation that had a gate that might be operating at an excessive speed security gate manufactures often produced gate controllers that limited the speed a gate attached to the controller to the Lowest common denominator. The lowest common denominator being the speed a gate 16 feet in Length might be able to open at. If the controller was installed with a gate 16 feet in length it was operating the gate at its maximum safe speed. However, if the controller was installed at a location with an eight feet the gate would not be operating at its optimal speed. One alternative has been to allow the speed to be adjusted upon installation of the controller with the security gate. However, this relied on the judgment of the dealer installing the system or the owner of the system. In such situations it has been found that they all tend to set the speed of movement of the gate at an excessive speed that tends to cause damage to the gate and injury to those using the system. This in turn has naturally resulted in product liability claims and other problems. Thus, to avoid these problems most security gate manufactures preset the speed the controller will operate at to one that will be safe for the intended installation or to the slowest safe speed.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that will allow for the setting of the optimal safe speed for a security gate to operate at. Such a system and method should be fail safe and allow of the automatic setting of the fastest safe speed the particular gate the controller is being installed at can operate at.